Run Down
by angelwithashotgun43
Summary: The society is rigid, rigid non-benders become equalists under the rule of a sick woman, Bender's are no longer welcomed in the world today. For Korra adapting is easy when your under the government's nose. Her world was to balance the world the way it once was, but she has to sacrifice something so fragile. CONCEPT OF: THE HOST & UNDERWORLD
1. Chapter 1

Run Down  
Korras Pov

I run. I have been running since I was 15, now I am 18 and still on the run. We run because we are almost extinct, we run, because we are different. Non benders took the being of benders, which now called Banshees. We are punished for taking their humanity away and their rights.

They non benders have worshiped Amon for years now, but after a killing, he was found at the bottom of the ocean, along with his brother. Pema is the leader of the equalist's. She murdered her intertwined life of being a mother of benders. She was secretly involved with Amon and his theories and lies; She killed her family except for two who had escaped from her grasp, Jinora and the newborn named Rohan. They found benders just like them and had moved on from the past, but Jinora would be the only one who would know the past of her family's past involving her mother.

Our society has changed since then, non benders wanted revenge on benders because of the power we possess; especially The avatar, the most powerful bender that can bend all elements; their eyes shine pure white, but the thing is... They are not pure, I am not pure.

I have been hiding within the Republic. I have resisted my bending from being exposed as a banshee. All of benders have a weakness; a liquid nitrogen metal from deep in the earths core; injected behind the head at the naval of the neck and hair line, leaving a black hole. It takes away our only thing we hold on to so fragile and special to us; our will to bend an element so unique out of thin air and without it, we are non-benders, nothing.

One who is caught and resists between the non benders are immediately put into prison or is killed between they two eyes they see this world to be, our world has lost its hope and balance, and as the avatar, it is my duty to keep it balanced, but this society now, is becoming more powerful to man and we are no longer welcomed here.

The society is very rigid and all who are non benders must wear a black or dark grey, skin-tight leather jumpsuit from ankle to shoulder, to wrists. We are chosen our name, not given. I go by Runner-2580. I have adapted into this society, learning their ways so I can hide right underneath their noses.

I drove in a black charger, parking it outside of a supermarket. I'm leaving Republic City and heading out towards the Earth Kingdom. It's hard to escape from a place where they know your face and your name, and once missing, they'll search endlessly for you. I wear black sun glasses to hide my blue eyes, the color of a benders eyes symbolizes their element. Non-benders have brown, no distinct element. The sun also reflects our eyes showing many colors unlike non-benders. The sun also burns our pupils our eyes are very fragile and need to stay hidden.

I slam my car door shut, putting my sunglasses on. I glanced towards the setting sun as It beamed colors of yellow, orange, and bright red to the horizon of the City. I walk up the marble steps an into the supermarket, I took a cart and put many essentials I'll need for my escape.

I walked down an aisle of alcohol drinks.  
I knew something felt different, it felt like someone was behind me, stalking me. My instincts kicked in, whipping my head back, slashed the man behind me into the aisles sturdy shelf, breaking two or three bottles of wine shattered onto the tiled floor. I held my forearm against his neck ready to kill him. Killing is legal in this society, but it has to come with a reason, and I had one.

My eyes widened behind my sunglasses, gasping.  
"Mako?!" I said with pure realization.  
I instantly let go of his neck and hugged him fully, putting my hands into his charcoal hair. I could feel him smelling my neck and shoulder.  
"Korra, I thought, I thought you got caught, I thought your bending was taken!" He said as he looked at me through the shield hiding my eyes. He wore the same suit as me, shielding his auburn eyes as well, those eyes I dreamt about, him staring at me and me staring back at him. He must have adapted too.

"I didn't!" I smiled. I haven't seen him since the car wreck during a highway chase with him, his brother, and I. I actually thought for two years, after I crawled out of the shrap of metal, that Mako had died, along with his brother. Mako hugged me again, "I've missed you so much, I never stopped thinking about you," He continued. "I searched and searched for you, for so damn long, I thought they took you," he repeated into the nape of my neck.

I had tears in my eyes, resisting them to escape onto my cheek, to show any emotion. I had failed as all the emotions I kept inside for so long, that led to my drinking habits, escaped and trailed down my cheek in view from the black sunglasses set on my face.

Mako rushed a step forwards me putting his warm hands onto my cheeks and with the pad of his thumb, whipping the tears away.

He took my sunglasses off and kissed me on the lips, backing me up into the cart.

I broke the kiss needing air. "Is Bolin-?" I couldn't finish the sentence, I needed to know, they would never part from each other, so I had to ask. He shook his head in grief. I pulled my eyebrows together, clenching my teeth.  
Bolin was only 16. He was so damn young! It was the non-benders fault.

Before I knew it, A lady walked into the aisle looking down at the shattered bottles of wine, to us, back to the tiled floor and then back to us. I knew she noticed something, oh no! My sunglasses! My eyes reflected different colors flashing in front of her eyes.

"Security! Security!" She yelled before taking out a lethal weapon filled with the nitrogen liquid metal in a tazer looking weapon.

Mako elbowed her in the chest, making her lose her breath and balance. He took my hand and we ran Out of the aisle pushing past carts and people. I looked back seeing security guards crouched down at her level then their eyes met ours, my reflecting eyes.

Mako was a fast runner, we've escaped from police forces and government, this was an easy escape from a supermarket.

We ran through the exit into the outside. My eyes burned as the rays of the sun reached my pupil. I screamed out in pain stopping us from going any further, security slowly heading towards the exit and out onto the parking lot. Mako took off his jacket and hid my eyes from the sun by putting it over my head, picking me up, running to the black charger.

Mako placed me in the passenger seat before getting in himself locking the doors and hiding from security thanks to the tinted windows. I was breathing hard, heaving. My eyes hurt, like someone had stabbed me in the pupil a thousand times and injecting venom into my veins o my eyes, burning and spreading into my skin. Mako looked over to me, taking off the jacket. I looked all around, but my eyes felt like it had trapped the sun rays in my vision, burning more and seeing bokeh of light, blinding me.  
"Shit." Mako said as he looked at me. I winced when he touched the side of my face. "I'm sorry." He said to me. "It'll heal in a few hours, just try to rest for now, We're gonna go to a hotel, but first we need to get out of here." He said pulling out and onto the streets of Republic City.

Mako drove into the night as I had dreams, I had started to feel hot, I could feel beads of sweat on my forehead produce over my skin. I clutched the door handle, never opening my moveable eyes under the eyelids. I groaned in pain, even though the sun had set and was now on its way to the other side of the earth. I felt Mako grab my hand and clutch it.

One glance at the sun can hurt like 1000 knives digging into the iris, then pulling back out, that's how dangerous the sun is to benders eyes. The only way to cure a sun burn of the iris, is a kiss of a male or female. When they kiss, the brain, lungs, and heart work together, it is said that the brains energy transfuse light energy from the eyes of the healer, pulled down from their pupil down into their mouth to their lips, to the wounded lips. The light energy is pulled into the damaged eyes and energizes the eyes, immediately the wounded bender opens their eyes, their sense's become more focused and so does their eyesight, but their are consequences to intertwined energy bending.

I've been hiding and adapting in this rigid society of Republic City, I was going to escape from Republic City, to search for Mako and Bolin again. After we were separated, I lost my hope as being the Avatar and setting this world back into its balance it once was, but that was a long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Run Down_**  
**Korras Pov**

We have been driving for what seems like painfully forever. I couldn't handle the pain anymore, So I grabbed the stick shift putting it in park on the road, making the car skid. Luckily no cars were on the road. I quickly got out of the car and went towards the ditch filled with tall grasses, heaving and feeling my body explode and hot. Mako stayed in the drivers seat looking in my direction.

I un zipped the leather deadly tight jump suit from the back, fiddling with it until I finally got it to un zip fully to my wedged back. The fabric dangled inside out around my waist as I tied the two arms together. I had wrappings to cover my chest.

The coldness of the light less night caused goose bumps and my hairs to stand up. I put my hands on my knees as I hunched over consuming oxygen into my system . The cold air refreshed my senses, though my eyes still burned and I could barely see.

I felt a hand travel on my back towards my shoulder, making the goose bumps and hairs to stand taller. Touch.

"You okay?" Mako asked.  
"Yeah, my eyes just burn." I said trying to stand in a tall stance.  
"Your not used to the heat, are you?" He asked.  
I looked at him then to the sky filled with infinity of suns, yet they were too far to burn my eyes, but they could still shine bright.  
"No, I haven't. The moon's not out to heal my eyes." I admitted. I never like admitting something that caused a weakness for me.  
"Now I have nothing to shade my eyes." I said putting my head down.  
"Look, I'll buy you new ones," He continued. "Come on, there's a motel about 25 miles ahead."

He grabbed my hand and helped me get out of the ditch and into the car before slamming the car door shut. I looked at him through the window as he walked around the car into the drivers seat, putting the car in drive, and drove.

Since I got cold air into my lungs, I could see more clear, but the pain was still there.

It got worse again after trying to sleep it off. I felt my body cramp violently. I yelped without opening my eyes. Clutching Mako's hand, tightly.

Mako pulled into a motel and ran towards the lobby getting us a room. He ran towards the car once again, opening my side door.  
I grabbed onto his neck as he hooked my legs into his arms carrying me to the room.

Mako turned on the motel's lamp before laying me down on the bed. He locked the door quickly and took off his jacket.

**Narrators Pov**

Korra clentched the bed sheets as the pain grew more frequent, The sun light had infected her eyes, and without a cure or the kiss, she'd die, because the light trapped in her pupil could travel and spread to her brain, heart, or lungs.

Mako climbed on top of her tying to restrain her. Mako cooed her by rubbing the pad of his thumb against her cheek. Once she calmed down, Mako leaned in and kissed her lips, as soon as he felt his light energy pull and spark, he took his lips off of her looking at her, before she nodded.  
He kissed her fully once again, breathing through his nose as he felt the light energy pull from his eyes to his mouth. His kissed her harder making sure the light energy travel to her lips from his, pulling his eyebrows together, holding her and doing all he could, from her fighting back, even though it was the right thing. He took one more breath through his nose before closing his eyes, and grabbing her waist. peace coated the feeling.

Everything went silent. He kept his lips locked onto her and in that split second. She opened her eyes, fully and more focused. The pain had decreased finally, and her senses started back up.

Mako laid her head on the bed's pillow as she fell asleep, pulling the sheets over her shoulder, before heading into the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror then to the sleeping beauty sleeping in the bed. He clenched the siding of the marble counter top.

"How could I have been so stupid!" He yelled at himself. He slammed his fist down onto the counter, hard.

**Makos Pov**

I never wanted to hurt her, ever. How could I have been so stupid! Energy bending is only performed by two people with the same element! Not a fire bender, nor water bender.

This was dangerous.


End file.
